


Perverted Princesses

by ManlyMan



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Chibi, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In-universe shipping, Knights - Freeform, Nosebleed, Princesses, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Sunsets, all aboard the love train, i ship garnet/ovelia now though, just terrible, terrible, thinking lewd thoughts like that, those two girls, who do they think they are, woo-woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet and Ovelia; two great minds, thinking alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts), [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/gifts).



> Gifted to SilverDagger and Stealth_Noodle because I'm probably going to be dedicating just about everything Final Fantasy-related that I make to them now.


End file.
